


Oscuri osservatori

by Nelith



Category: Introspettivo - Fandom, Original Work, dark - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-19
Updated: 2013-12-19
Packaged: 2018-01-05 04:29:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1089629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelith/pseuds/Nelith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Osservo la battaglia imperversare insieme ai miei fratelli. I guerrieri non si preoccupano di noi, neppure sanno che siamo qui, nascosti tra le rocce e gli arbusti della montagna.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oscuri osservatori

_Osservo la battaglia imperversare insieme ai miei fratelli. I guerrieri non si preoccupano di noi, neppure sanno che siamo qui, nascosti tra le rocce e gli arbusti della montagna. La valle ai nostri piedi è teatro di numerose battaglie da sempre. I regni si contendono il valico tra due regioni e questo, da quel che ho capito, è il passaggio perfetto._

_I signori del sud si devono essere stancati di pagare, e adesso affrontano i loro avversari nella valle che precede la gola._

_Un bello spettacolo._

_I vessilli colorati sono stati le prime cose a finire sul terreno e ora i corpi giacciono riversi sopra di loro, imbrattando con il sangue e le interiora gli stendardi. Mi chiedo per quanto tempo abbiano intenzione di proseguire, il fracasso prodotto dalle loro armi e dalle urla dei morenti è fastidioso._

 

_Anche adesso che la grande sfera di fuoco sta scomparendo all'orizzonte, gli eserciti continuano ad affrontarsi. Sono stanco di aspettare, ho fame ma non posso scendere finché non si saranno fermati. Non sono l'unico a essere impaziente, accanto a me i miei compagni iniziano a lamentarsi, anche loro non ne possono più; l'attesa è snervante._

_Il vento dell'ovest trasporta lontano gli odori della battaglia, ma porta con sé il profumo umido dell'acqua._

_Pioverà._

_Le nuvole si addensano ad occidente, tinte di fuoco dal globo morente; corrono veloci e saranno qui a breve. Chissà se la tempesta riuscirà a fermare lo scontro._

_Non credo._

_Quelli combatteranno finché avranno fiato in corpo o non saranno troppo esausti per sollevare un’arma._

 

_Grosse gocce rimbalzano tra le foglie, colpendo la roccia e scendendo dalla parete come piccoli fiumi impetuosi. Il terreno deve'essersi trasformato in una melma viscida; è divertente osservare i guerrieri da quassù, mi è sembrato di vederne scivolare per terra uno. Cadendo si è infilzato su una lunga asta dalla punta luccicante; picche le chiamano._

_Come sono goffi gli umani._

_I miei fratelli sono in fermento, vogliono scendere ed io non posso certo dargli torto. Ma non ci fidiamo a lasciare il nostro nascondiglio, non ancora._

 

_I guerrieri iniziano a ritirarsi. Sembra che una delle due fazioni sia riuscita a ricacciare l'altra; per il momento almeno. Iniziano a raccogliere i feriti._

_Che spreco._

_Una figura nera alla mia destra scende in picchiata verso il campo e dopo poco molti altri lo seguono. Non ho intenzione di restare indietro, mi aggrego in fretta alla discesa dei miei compagni. L'aria fresca del primo mattino è ancora umida di pioggia e il cielo è coperto di nubi, non è semplice volare in queste condizioni, le correnti cambiano in fretta. I miei fratelli stanno già banchettando, tutti ammassati su pochi corpi, io preferisco cercare altrove; non ho voglia di litigare. Qualcosa si sta muovendo alla mia sinistra, uno di quegli sciocchi è ancora vivo. Striscia nella melma cercando di mettersi in salvo; non vivrà a lungo, puzza di morte. Plano dolcemente sulla sua schiena e lui nemmeno se ne accorge. Affondo il becco sul suo collo e il sangue schizza copioso dalla ferita tingendomelo di rosso. L'umano lancia un urlo e si copre la ferita con la mano. Non mi importa, ho fame e tu sei cibo._

_Inizio a beccargli il dorso della mano, non c'è molta carne ma so che così si volterà. Si agita, cerca di colpirmi e per poco non ci riesce ma nel farlo si volta e cade di schiena. Il suo torace è intriso di sangue, ma non credo sia solo suo. Non voglio perdere tempo. Inizio a beccargli la faccia._

_Affondo gli artigli sul suo viso e nelle mani che cercano di coprirlo. Sento qualcosa di morbido contro il mio becco: affondo poi tiro. L'umano urla ma io ormai ho preso il mio trofeo. Gli occhi sono la parte migliore, la più tenera. Arretro per poter gustare senza problemi il mio pasto, è un pezzo piccolo ma ce ne saranno di più grandi. L'umano geme, non ha più forza e questo è un bene, non voglio rischiare di perdere altre piume. Torno a dedicarmi alla sua faccia. Strappo piccoli pezzi di occhio, di palpebre e di carne, ma la mia quiete dura poco. Fratelli scacciati da altri corpi arrivano sulla mia preda._

_Non voglio condividere!_

_Agito le ali, mi faccio valere e la mia voce si mescola con quella degli altri. Le piume nere volano e si spargono sul corpo dell'umano, adesso siamo noi a lottare come loro hanno fatto fino a poco fa. Riesco a scacciarne qualcuno ma non tutti._

_La faccia è mia!_

_Riesco a tornare sul viso dell'uomo a fatica, un intruso non capisce che deve allontanarsi. Cerco di colpirlo al collo ma si sposta, è più veloce però adesso sono solo._

_La carne è tenera e saporita ormai non urla più, anche se è ancora in vita; non che m’importi. L'unica cosa che conta è la fame._

 

_Alla fine il volto del soldato è scarnificato, non sono più riuscito a tenerli lontani ma almeno sono riuscito a mangiare le parti migliori. I campi di battaglia nutrono sempre molte bocche, e noi siamo in tanti. I soldati sono stati quasi divorati, ma non siamo gli unici a essere stati attirati dal sangue; anche i lupi sono giunti e ci vogliono privare di alcune prede. Credo che ne abbiano trascinato un paio lontano e la cosa non mi piace, ma mi piace ancor meno quello che sento adesso; il suono di passi pesanti e metallo._

_I guerrieri stanno tornando._

_Non sono l'unico ad averli sentiti, i miei compagni urlano imprecazioni, volevamo mangiare ancora. Con un sospiro becco un altro po' di carne, poi prendo il volo per tornare sulla vetta e aspettare che la nuova battaglia si concluda. Torneremo a banchettare presto, non importa se con i vinti o i vincitori, non abbiamo preferenze, a noi corvi basta mangiare._


End file.
